Koku no Arashi: Prologue
by Necrofox
Summary: Summary: HPNaruto Crossover. AU. Jiraiya comes with Harry in his arms while the Yondaime was sealing Kyuubi. The sealing gets screwed up when the lingering magic from the Avada Kedavra mixes with the seal. MRated to be safe.


Koku no Arashi

Summary: HP/Naruto Crossover. AU. Jiraiya comes with Harry in his arms while the Yondaime was sealing Kyuubi. The sealing gets screwed up when the lingering magic from the Avada Kedavra mixes with the seal. M-Rated to be safe.

AN: It´s my first story so...

Disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto and/or Harry Potter. Also some of my ideas are prone to be similar or identical to others authors. I tried to keep it original, but there are a lot of stories out there so don´t blame me.

Look at the end for an AN explaining a couple of things about this Fic.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Demon/Summon Talking"**

**'Demon/Summon Thinking'**

""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''

Prologue: The sealing. Mixed fates.

""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''

Bodies covered the floor, friends were lost, medical attention had stopped being possible a long time ago and, in the middle of all the chaos, the battle was still going on. Kunai and shuriken were trowed, what was left of the exploding notes blowed up together in a last effort. And jutsu going all the way from D-rank to A-rank , with some S-rank going in the mix, rained upon a fox. A Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Cries of relief sounded trough the battlefield at the sight of the gigantic form aproaching in the distance: Gamabunta, the toad boss, was going in their direction, and with him the Yondaime Hokage. He was the one who had asked them to stall the fox so he would have enough time. For what they didn´t know, what they did know was that if it didn´t work, the Leaf-nins and Konohagakure no Sato would be doomed.

""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''

Atop Gamabunta.

""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''

Tears stained the Yondaime´s face as he thought of what was to come. In his arms rested a baby, this particular baby was his son. There where a lot of things in his mind:

'Would it work? Would his son survive the sealing? Would his son ever forgive him for what he was about to do? Wasn´t there another way?' He briefly wondered how Konoha would view his son.'Would he be a hero as he so wished? Or would they view his son as if he was the demon he would contain?' Even tough he wanted with all his heart that the people of his home village to view his son as a hero. He knew it wouldn´t be that way, after all one doesn´t become a Kage because he is stupid.

A surge of chakra rippled trough the air next to him. He was going for a kunai when he recognized the signature. And, for a second, he smiled. It was replaced by a frown soon after.

'He shouldn´t be in comunication range for a couple of months more, yet he is here' he thought.'But if the seal doesn´t work, it would at least weaken it enough for him to actually cause some damage.' His eyes widened at the feeling of death that clinged to the toad sannin.'No, it isn´t on Jiraiya. It´s on somebody else who is with him. It seems as if he´s High-Gennin in power at least.'

When he turned to look at his friend, he noticed the grimace that the white haired man sported on his face. Half-serious Half-solemn. It wasn´t something you saw on the self-ploclaimed super pervert´s face every other day. Then he searched for the other presence, it was a child. He seemed to be at least a year old. The feeling of death clinged to him like a protective mantle, converging in his forehead were a Lightning Bolt shaped scar rested on.

"Voldemort got the Potter´s" said Jiraiya at the look on the fourth´s face."The Avada Kedavra rebounded on Harry and got back at Voldemort, That was what gave him the scar" he said, pointing at it."It radiates death, but I think it should stop in a few hours.

"I don´t know if he survived, but then I would be surprised if he didn´t. I made sure to destroy any connections that it could have created."

"Dumbledore?"

"I left him a letter" was the reply. A sly smirk was planted on his face, while the Yondaime let out a dry chuckle."How are you going to stop Kyuubi, I don´t think Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) would work."

"Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)" At the answer Jiraiya´s face darkened, while he glanced towards Naruto´s sleeping form frowning.

"I know you too well, you wouldn´t ask somebody else for that." Jiraiya was right he wouldn´t ask somebody else for it.

"You´re right I didn´t, it´s Naruto."

"But Reika... she wouldn´t allow you to do it" said Jiraiya, quickly thinking back to the S-class Nuke-nin Kazama Arashi was having an affair with.

"She died in childbirth" answered Arashi to his friend. Sadness was present in his voice at the fact that Uchiha Reika, his soon to be wife, was no more in this world.

"She was a good woman" said the Gama-Sannin. After a while, seeing their proximity with the target, he asked "How do you plan on doing it? You know that Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) won´t be enough, the Kyuubi is too powerfull. And, because it seals the target inside the one who uses the Jutsu, you will have to transfer it and then put on another seal so the container would survive long enough for the seal to stabilize.

"And you know Jinchuuriki sealing styles aren´t the best."

"Shisho Fushin (Four Simbols Seal) to seal Kyubi in Naruto and make him the vessel" replied the young Hokage, contempling what was to come."Hake no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigram Sealing Style) to reinforce the seal and make Kyuubi´s chakra leak into and mix with Naruto´s own chakra safely. Also, it will let Naruto control it more easily, and give him some control over the seal." Because of the situation, the tought of his son bossing the fox around wasn´t as amusing as it should be.

"Good thinking" praised Jiraiya to his once student." And, if something happens, Gogyo Fuin (Five Elements Seal) should get Kyuubi under control."

'That should do it I suppose. Shit... things won´t be smoot for a while, that with the council of old geezers and all that' tought Arashi to himself.

"Jiraiya, please don´t tell the council about the Gogyo Fuin (Five Elements Seal) sealing the chakra of the Fox. He may need it" stated Arashi." And Jiraiya..." The Yondaime hesitated, he looked at the Sennin, looking for acknowledgement. A nod came from Jiraiya, compelling him to talk." Could... could you take him in and look after him. Iknow that you´re going to take care of James and Lily´s son, but.. I would like you to train him along with Harry." He still couldn´t believe it, his friends dying at a time like this, at least little Harry was alive.

At this time, the remaining Konoha´s Shinobi, were converging on Gamabunta. They were in quite motivated at the sight of not only their Hokage, but one of the, still loyal, Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninjas) as well.

"Jiraiya, if the sealing fails, try a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) to the head. That should at least buy you enough time to evacuate Konoha."

"You will do it, don´t worry" was Jiraiya´s jovial response." And, even if you can´t go on after Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) I´m capable to do the rest. I would like to think that you have already writen the seals on him.

"Hey, don´t look at me like that. It pays to be careful" Yondaime´s Death Glare could almost, almost have the same effect as a fully matured Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) staring holes trough you.

"Take care of him while I do this" said Arashi, giving Naruto to Jiraiya. Then, he started doing handseals. And, even if they were only a couple of them, you could tell by the speed he was making them that he was taking this very seriously. "Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)." As the feeling of power and decay appeared, shivers ran trough the spines of even veteran ANBU (**An**satsu Senjutsu Tokushu **Bu**tai). Suddenly the Death God, Shinigami, appeared. And, even if he was only visible to Yondaime and Kyubi, the rest of the shinobi noticed a change in the battlefield that they couldn´t quite explain.

Then all went to hell. Harry´s scar, as if reacting to Shinigami, started pulsating with a sickly looking black color, wich quickly started spreading to cover his body.

"Keep going!" Shouted Jiraiya, as Arashi faltered in the middle of a handseal, not aware that as Harry´s curse scar reacted with the Shinigami some of it leaked out and warped his mind and changed his behavorial paterns. Not enough to be noticed, but enough to make him more selfish. Things like: 'We are Fucked!', 'What the hell is going on!' and a couple more colorfull things went trough his head as the black aura lookalike finished spreading and completly covered Harry´s body.

"Shisho Fushin (Four Simbols Seal)" Even as the words left his mouth, he was already doing the required handseals for his last Jutsu... in this world at least. Right now he couldn´t even look at his son to find what was happening. The effort it took to do this last Jutsu wasn´t THAT much, but with his life slowly going away...

Unlike Arashi, Jiraiya was able to see almost the entire mess. As the seal passed from the Yondaime to Naruto, the black glow enveoped Naruto as well. The two started merging, little by little, until there was only one individual, that was emanating a black hue.

Youki started pouring into the child´s forehead, just in the exact same place a bolt shaped scar rested. Then seals started appearing in a circle around the scar. But, just as fast as they appeared, they moved to were the scar was. And, one by one, they pulsed red and were absorved by the scar.

A crie of "Hake no Fuin Shiki (Eigth Trigram Sealing Style)" ran trough the suddenly silent battlefield. A flash of red light shined over a baby as the sealing process was completed. Cheers exploded from the crowd of the Shinobi as Kyuubi turned to dust. Finally, after a few moments, the happy faces of the ninja´s transformed in a grim expression as the losses settled in.

Suddenly the Shinobi started to move. Iryo-nin (Medic-nin) squads were redeployed to help their forces. The Shnobi that knew some medical Jutsu started helping out. While the medics started doing their work, others Shinobi were organising improvised search parties to search for stranded survivors. A group dedicated itself to give first aid and what was left of blood and soldier´s pills, trying to do what they could to keep their comrades alive while they waited for medical assistance.

And, as messangers were dispachted to inform their village of the aftermath, a body fell to the floor. His summon running out of chakra before it was able to settle him down. Next to him a white haired man landed swiftly and started walking toward his home village. A pained expression on his face.

The most surprising thing was that he carried a baby with him out the battlefield. A baby with green eyes, black hair with blond streaks running trough it and a scar placed upon his forehead that marked him as The-Boy-Who-Lived. But now, if you lookes hard enough, you could see the pupils of his eye being slighty slitted and their green color filled with electric blue speckles. That proved him to be not only the vessel of a certain nine tailed fox, it also meaned that not long ago, a few minutes at most, he was two different individuals.

""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''

A few hours later.

The Hokage´s Tower.

The day after the sealing.

""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''

In the Hokage´s office, the now reinstated Sandaime Hokage was having a meeting with Jiraiya, the Gama Sannin. Mitarashi Anko, Morino Ibiki and Hatake Kakashi were also there since Jiraiya had asked for them. And on the desk, a crib carring a baby.

"It isn´t official yet, but Arashi wasn´t able to destroy Kyuubi" the Third´s words caused the three young Shinobi to look at him." He had to seal him, a vessel was needed" Their eyes shifted to the crib.

Anko started moving towars the crib, she frowned when she looked at the baby, there was a sense of death clinging to him. Curiosity won over her shock as she caught sight of the scar on his forehead. But the thing that caused her to pick him up were the seals, or lack of them would be more aproppiated."Ah, I see you noticed. That Anko is only one of the problems."

"Only one of them? What are you talking about? There isn´t even one seal!" She exclaimed, her hand going for a kunai as she did so. Jiraiya stopped her, a troubled look in his face.

"Don´t worry, it IS sealed. The thing is... we screwed up the sealing."He said, letting go of her hand and walking over to his usual spot at the wall, leaning on it.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kakashi, as he and Anko and Ibiki sat down on the three chairs conveniently placed in front of the Hokage´s desk.

"You of course remember the dark wizard who was cauising terror in the Magical World." They nodded, becoming him to continue."Well, the thing is Iwas passing trough England and I choosed to go and say hi to some friends Arashi and I met in our travels when I was training him to be the Yondaime. When I got there the dark mark was on the sky. I ran into the house, which was on fire and pretty much falling down. I found James and Lily Potter dead. Voldemort´s body was on the floor and..."

""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''

An hour Later

""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''

Dark looks adorned their faces as they pondered what to and what was to come.

"So... what do we do now with the toddler?" Asked Anko while she settled the baby on the crib."And what do we call him?" She said, frowning at the child´s name."I mean, he isn´t Naruto or Harry anymore is he?"

"Well... I promised Arashi that I would take him in with Harry so lets do that. I take him in and teach him until his fifth birthday, thats when Kakashi, Anko and Ibiki take care of him and his training. When he is eleven he starts going to Hogwarts and living as a Shinobi in the summer."

"Okay, we do that but you have to send him when he can do water walking." Replied Ibiki, trying to get more time to think what to do with a five year old kid. To be honest, he didn´t like kids.

"Only if Kakashi to three tomoes per eyes in his Sharingan before he goes to Hogwarts." Rebutted Jiraiya trying to get less time with the baby.

"Sha-Sharingan... .What the hell are you talking about, he isn´t an Uchiha is he?" Exclaimed Kakashi in pure shock."And even then he doesn´t have black eyes, so..."

"S-Class Nuke-nin Uchiha Reika, she died while she was giving birth to her son during Kyuubi´s attack. She would have been known as Kazama Reika in two month´s time, if the Kyuubi hadn´t attacked of course" The look on their faces after the Sannin´s words was precious. Anko´s eyes had lost their usual bloodlusting glint, Ibiki started doing a very good imitation of a fish, Kakashi fell back with chair and all. And the Hokage, having let his pipe hit the floor at the revelation, stood up and tried to find something that could point in the direction of his once aprentice liying. He let out a heavily troubled sigh when he accepted that Jiraiya was telling the truth.

"Okay, okay. I will do it, but Anko has to help me!" Shouted a desperate Kakashi.

"Are you crazy?" Exclaimed Anko, the thought of teaching, more so if she was teaching a "Brat", made her lost all reason pretty quickly.

"Yeah. If you want me to train his Sharingan, Anko has to teach him Taijutsu and Genjutsu."

'The look on her face is priceless,' giggled Kakashi to himself at the look of pure horror she had on her face. But, when her eyes recovered their bloodlust, he started to pray.

"If I do that, I AM going to do it my way" she declared. Licking her lips at the thougth of what she could do to to him if they accepted. The Hokage was sweating bullets and Kakashi was chuckling nervously while Ibiki snorted as he observed them.

"Done."Jiraiya accepted the deal, sealing an uncertain future as he did so. He grabbed the baby and hopped out of the window. Throwing some scrolls behind his back to the four people still inside. In those he informed them of Hogwarts, a couple of laws and traditions and some sealed books of the firt 3 years subjects. It also let them know that the child´s name would be Uzumaki Naruto and that he would be known as Potter Harry in the wizarding world. But, none of them did know about the Youki that had come into contact with Jiraiya would trash the plans of an old fool more than Harry´s dissapearence ever could.

""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''""''

AN: Okay, here are some facts that you should know:

Magic and Chakra are the same and they are in all living things. A magical animal is only a animal with cuantity of Chakra that is above the average level. The reason to wizards don´t know this is because of their arrogance, they WON´T detect Chakra/Magic below a certain level.

The relation within the shinobi ranks and the wizarding ones are as they follow:

Villager Muggle

Academy Student Squib

Genin Weak Wizard

Chuunin Normal Wizard

Jounin Strong/Powerful Wizard ( Remus/Moody/McGonagall )

Sannin/Kage Dumbledore/Voldemort

The difference resides in how they use and train their powers.

Wandless magic and sealess Jutsu are posible but extremly hard, they require a little more Chakra/Magic and a lot of control. If one is REALLY used to cast a certain spell or do a specific Jutsu the control part becomes less and less needed as after a while "muscle" memory starts to kick in.

Also, I won´t be able to update in a long while as consequence of a 5 in both Physics and Math. Apart from the fact that I´m already planning on writing a HP/Slayers and a HP/Parasite Eve X-Over so...

And remember RnR


End file.
